Fanfiction Samary (MarySamuel) TeamAthéna
by CelesteTime
Summary: Au départ, il étaient amis... mais des proches prêts à tout pour les mettre ensemble et Aphrodite étant de leur côtés... Il est assez compliqué de ne pas résister à un tel amour. (Dédicace à Lulu #Mary)
1. Chapter 1

SAMUEL

Samuel se réveillait enfin, comme chaque jour, dans son lit du bungalow Apollon. Grâce à Will Solace, chaque enfant du Dieu de la Musique- et d'une centaine d'autres choses- pouvait décorer son coin à sa guise. Samuel l'en remerciait car la déco extérieur était passable mais celle à l'intérieur lui donnait des haut le cœur. Comment pouvait-on faire des fautes de goûts pareilles? Avant, un vieux papier-peint jaune décoloré orné de minis-lyres tapissait les murs. Maintenant, les murs étaient blanc et chaque membres du bungalow pouvait mettre un cadre, une photo, un poster ou d'autres décorations murales. Pour son endroit, Samuel avait opté pour une table de chevet en bois décoré d'un cerisier en fleurs. Sur la table se trouvait une lampe à énergie solaire qui éclairait sans cesse un recoin où se trouvait son épée et son violon. Le bronze céleste de l'arme faisait des reflets sur le plafond du bungalow ce qui donnait un aspect assez estival quelque soit la saison. Samuel avait pu avoir un lit placé à côté de la fenêtre du fond, d'où on avait une superbe vue du lac et du paysage environnant. Il passait beaucoup de son temps à regarder le soleil se refléter dans les eaux claires du lac. Cette vue l'aidait à dormir le soir et lui donnait le courage de se lever le matin.

Mary aussi.

Samuel regretta très vite cette pensée... Oui, il était follement amoureux d'une fille d'Athéna, Mary Lavache. Mais il ne voulait pas trop l'approcher. Dans le cas contraire, il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles en la voyant et bafouillait à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler. Même son parent divin se moquait légèrement de lui qu'il ne réussisse pas à ne pas perdre ses moyens en voyant cette fille. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui dire quoi que ce soit, alors lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était juste impossible. Mais il espérait qu'un jour, son père comprendrait qu'avouer ses sentiments à une fille ultra canon lorsqu'on est pas un dieu irrésistible aussi adoré qu'une star de cinéma qui fait tomber toutes les filles en extase ce n'est vraiment pas simple. Soudain une voix près de lui le tira de ses pensées.

-Une orange, ours dormeur?

-Oh... Will, c'est toi, fit Samuel, ouais merci, j'veux bien.

Will prit une chaise derrière lui et s'assit à côté de Samuel et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour te débrouiller à raté si souvent le petit dèj..., déclara Will.

-Je dors beaucoup, j'y suis pour rien!, dit Samuel faisant mine de se vanter.

Samuel rechercha vainement un sujet de conversation mais il n'avait pas vraiment des bases de discussions entre garçons.

-Et euh... Tout va bien avec Nico?, demanda Samuel.

-En ce moment, répondit Will, il a certain goût à me taquiner en utilisant sa magie des Enfers malgré ma prévention qu'il pourrait y rester en continuant.

-D'accord.

-Et toi, demanda Will à son tour, tu lui avoue quand?

-Pa... pardon?

-Je suis pas fils d'Aphrodite mais je suis pas aveugle, Bersec... Mary Lavache te plaît grave. Tout ce que tu penses d'elle quand tu la vois se lit dans tes yeux.

-Ça... se voit tant que ça?, balbutia Samuel.

-Et comment!, pouffa Will. Je me demande comment elle a pu ne pas le remarquer tellement c'est flagrant!

Samuel détourna la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il baissa le regard vers son orange qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencer. A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

-Tu sais, les Aphrodites ont convaincu Chiron de les laisser organiser une fête pour la semaine prochaine., l'informa Will.

-Une fête? En quel honneur?

-Mec, fit Will en soupirant, t'as carrément réussis à oublier la Sainte Valentin... Je sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou si je devrais partir te chercher une mémoire...

-J'avoue que je préférerais que tu sois impressionné!, déclara Samuel faisant mine de se vanter.

-Tiens., dit Will en lui tendant un carton d'invitation. Je... (il rougit légèrement) Enfin, Nico n'aime pas trop ce genre de rassemblement et du coup... bah, je... enfin, tu vois... t'as compris?

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Merci mon pote...

-T'as intérêt à te rapprocher d'elle pendant la semaine et après tu lui fait ta demande, OK?

-Euuh... j'vais pas la demander en mariage non plus, dis moi?, fit Samuel.

-Et pourquoi pas, hein?, lui dit Will avec un sourire en coin. Non, je blague! Dit lui tes sentiments quoi! Bon allez, finit moi ton orange et va faire ami-ami avec cette fille!

A contre-cœur, Samuel mangea son orange et enfila ses vêtements. Comme chaque matin, il coiffait un minimum sa tignasse brune et sortit prendre l'air et essayer d'appliquer les conseils de Will...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! c: J'suis heureuse de pouvoir écrire une histoire spéciale Samary! 33

Kiss :3


	2. Chapter 2

SAMUEL

En y repensant, Samuel trouvait que c'était une assez bonne idée de tout avouer à Mary lors de la fête de Saint Valentin la semaine prochaine. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque un an maintenant et ils étaient de bons amis. Samuel adorait se rappeler ce moment lors d'un des feux de camp de la Colonie où il lui avait proposé de danser avec lui et qu'elle avait accepté. C'était sûrement le plus beau moment de sa vie, peut-être le seul qu'il connaîtrait à ses côtés s'il ne faisait pas un effort pour dominer ses sentiments.

Sortant de ses pensées, il commença à faire comme chaque jour: c'est-à-dire à se promener toute la matinée dans la colonie tout en écoutant les musiques de son MP3. Parfois il resterait assis à discuter avec d'autres personnes de la Colonie qui le demanderait, car oui, les enfants d'Apollon étaient les plus populaires des demi-dieux. Bien sûr il y avaient les enfants de Zeus mais ils inspiraient plus la crainte qu'autre chose. Samuel et ses demi-frères étaient des guérisseurs, des chanteurs, des musiciens, des archers, des voyants et des dragueurs... Dans la plupart des cas, normalement. Parfois, certains enfants ou descendants d'Apollon -*toussote* Octave- ne sont pas très sympathiques et ne possède pas les plus grands dons du Dieu. Samuel n'aimait pas tellement le tir à l'arc et il ne voyait pas l'avenir ni les prophéties... Cependant, il faisait du violon, chantait magnifiquement bien et soignait souvent des demi-dieux aux côtés de Will Solace. Ensuite, à propos du côté dragueur... Samuel était de ceux qui apprécie la compagnie féminine et qui n'ont pas beaucoup de modestie. Malheureusement, il était aussi très timide vers celle qu'il aimait. En l'occurrence, Mary Lavache, fille d'Athéna.

En chemin, des filles se retournaient pour le regarder passer. Depuis environ une semaine, une bonne partie des filles de la Colonie le remarquait et voulait à tout pris sortir avec lui. Il supposait que c'était son père qui se vengeait, à sa manière, sur lui car Samuel s'était moqué de son père comme quoi il n'était peut-être pas si beau que les rumeurs le disent. Depuis, il regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. Être le centre d'attention des filles, ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde... Mais attirer la moitié de la colonie, cette situation commençait à devenir embarrassante.

-C'est trop dommage que les portables soient interdits!, lui disait une fille d'Aphrodite avec un clin-d'œil. On pourrait se parler le soir sans que les surveillants nous choppent!

-Tu voudrais pas me protéger lors du prochain Porte-l'étendard, Samuel?, roucoulait sans cesse une Hécate.

-Non, dors avec moi!, protestait une Hypnos.

Chaque jour, il avait le droit à ce genre de demandes, de phrases et de remarques... C'était agaçant à la longue! Parfois Will, Percy ou Léo venait à son secours... Samuel adorait quand c'était Léo qui l'aidait. Le garçon mécanicien utilisait ses blagues et son incomparable modestie pour détourner l'attention des filles. Samuel devait cinq sauvetages à Léo, trois de Percy et six de Will. Cette fois l'aide vint de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Les filles, fit Piper en usant de son enjôlement, j'ai vu un gars là-bas il est trop beau! Mais je suis pas assez jolie pour lui bien sûr... Vous devriez allez le voir!

Samuel aurait presque eut envie d'aller voir ce fameux garçon si il ne savait pas que c'était une ruse. L'enjôlement de Piper était de plus en plus puissant et il devenait difficile de ne pas résister à la jeune fille.

-Je t'en dois une!, remercia Samuel.

-Mais je t'en prie!, lui dit Piper en souriant.

-Je suis bien le seul fils d'Apollon à apprécier de moins en moins la compagnie féminine... En tout cas, dans ce genre là.

-Je compatis. Et puis, ce serait compliqué de séduire Mary avec une horde de filles à tes trousses!, se moqua Piper.

-Mais... Mais vous êtes tous au courant, c'est pas possible!, s'exclama Samuel en rougissant violemment.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas!, le rassura Piper. Je suis juste fille d'Aphrodite. Même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, je suis plutôt douée avec ce genre de choses.

-Ah, d'accord..., fit-il en se calmant un peu.

Il ne savait pas si Piper avait user de son enjôlement pour le calmer mais Samuel s'en fichait un peu. Au moins, il se sentait mieux. 

MARY

Mary se repassa sa matinée dans la tête... Elle se repasse souvent les moments drôles qu'elle vit, elle se sent mieux en ayant de l'humour dans la tête. Ce matin, Samuel n'était toujours pas lever et Will commençait à être désespéré du cas de son demi-frère. Elle adorait Will et elle le comprenait surtout. Elle avait fait plusieurs voyages en compagnie de Samuel et il ne se levait pas souvent avant onze heures du matin. Une fois, elle lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau sur le visage parce qu'ils étaient attaqués par des lémures-le quotidien des demi-dieux- et quelques harpies. Il s'était levé en sursaut puis avait faillit trancher le bras de Mary avec son épée. Samuel avait le réflexe d'utiliser son épée lorsque que de l'eau lui tombait dessus. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose mais la phobie de Samuel était très drôle par moment. Malgré tout, elle pouvait comprendre l'inconvénient d'avoir une phobie. Comme tout enfant d'Athéna, elle avait la frousse des araignées. Le bungalow numéro six était toujours nettoyé, de façon qu'il n'y ait jamais aucune trace d'une araignée. Samuel avait peur de l'eau mais était très proche de Percy Jackson, adorait la plage et la couleur bleu. Très logique comme garçon... En repensant à tout ça, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui donna le droit d'un regard interrogateur d'Annabeth.

-Tu ris seule, maintenant?, gloussa Annabeth.

-Oh, non!, protesta Mary. Je repensais juste à quelque chose d'assez drôle.

-Je comprends...Parfois, il m'arrive de repenser à des blagues de Percy qui me font rire.,avoua t-elle.

Annabeth était devenue une amie très précieuse pour Mary. Elle était sa demi-sœur en plus. Le portrait craché de leur mère: guerrière, sage, réfléchie et monstrueusement intelligente. Elles parlaient souvent des garçons entre elles. Elle soupçonnait Annabeth d'adorer raconter sa relation avec Percy. Mary les trouvait terriblement mignons ensemble, un vrai couple. Mary se surprit à l'envier et chassa rapidement cette pensée.

-Bon alors, parlons sérieusement!, fit Annabeth en la toisant d'un œil noir.

Le regard d'Annabeth la fit frémir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde un sourire malicieux.

-Qui est ton prince charmant pour la semaine prochaine?, lui demanda Annabeth.

-Ah, euh...

Elle avait totalement oublié cette histoire. Toutes les filles de la Colonie avaient été mises au courant. Pour la fête de la Saint Valentin la semaine prochaine, les filles devaient demander à un garçon d'être leur cavalier. C'était bien un coup digne des Aphrodite ça... Elle n'avait toujours pas décider à qui elle allait demander. Elle ne pouvait pas rester toute la soirée à lire dans le bungalow d'Athéna, elle avait promis à Annabeth et Piper d'être là avec un garçon.

-Pourquoi pas..., dit Annabeth en réfléchissant. Tiens! Ce Samuel?

-Samuel? Je suis pas sûre...

Mais Annabeth avait marqué un point là... Samuel était un des ses amis de longues dates. Ils avaient eut tellement de bons moments ensemble et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt craquant. Sa maladresse la faisait toujours rire ainsi que son caractère digne d'un fil d'Apollon.

-Et puis je rêverais de voir les têtes de toutes les filles qui l'adorent en le voyant avec toi! fit Annabeth en rigolant.

-Par Athéna, c'est vrai que ce serait magnifique!, pouffa Mary.

Elle partirent dans un fou rire en s'imaginant toutes les deux les têtes que feraient les filles touchées par le charme de Samuel lorsqu'elle la verrait avec lui, en train de danser. Vraiment, Mary adorait Annabeth.

-Et puis..., glissa Annabeth, j'ai bien l'impression que tu es la seule qui lui fait un peu d'effet.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Demande lui d'être ton cavalier!

-Je sais vraiment pas...

-Qu'est ce que tu sais alors?!

Annabeth éclata de rire, alors que Mary commençait à avoir les joues un peu rouges. Samuel était un de ses plus grands amis et elle savait que demander un garçon pour être son cavalier, les Aphrodite interprétaient cela comme une demande en mariage... Mais elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui.

 **N/A: J'adore Samary, par toutes les lyres d'Apollon! J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant un medley de Disney x) Chacun son truc OK?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

WILL

Will devait rejoindre Annabeth près du lac et il allait être en retard à cause du petit satyre de Gleeson Hedge. Il venait juste de tomber à côté de lui et le petit exigeait que Will le soigne. Il eut enfin finit de soigner le petit satyre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dix minutes de retard... Annabeth allait lui passer un savon.

Lorsqu'il arriva près du lac où Annabeth était déjà assise par terre. Elle se retourna avec un regard qui lui disait clairement "La prochaine fois je te fais manger ta trousse de soins!".

-Vraiment désolé, Annabeth!, s'empressa de dire Will. Les inconvénients d'être guérisseur, tu comprends?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Annabeth s'apaisa et son regard devint moins glacial. Heureusement, car Will détestait vraiment ce regard, il lui donnait des frissons.

-Parlons franchement, commença Annabeth, il est toujours dans sa coquille Bersec?

-Et il veut pas en sortir, répondit Will, je sais pas si il va se rendre compte qu'il doit faire des efforts...

-Piper essaye de joindre sa mère à travers ses rêves ou en la priant, elle fait ce qu'elle peut.

-Et Mary?, demanda Will.

-Elle le considère comme un ami, ça se voit, fit Annabeth avec une petite moue, mais je saurai la convaincre à ma façon de le prendre comme cavalier.

-Faut que toute cette histoire réussisse dans 6 jours..., soupira Will.

-Je sais, je sais...

Il aurait aimer que le garçons puissent demander aux filles d'être leur cavalière, ça aurait faciliter la tâche car, connaissant Samuel, ce dernier prendrait son courage à deux mains pour demander à Mary même s'il fallait le pousser un peu. De plus, Céleste était injoignable. La déesse lui avait dit qu'elle avait énormément de boulot en ce moment niveau ténèbres. C'était l'une des seules personnes à savoir réunir Samuel et Mary. Il y avait aussi Adenora qui essayait de les aider mais les enfants d'Hécate s'occupaient de l'organisation de la fête. Leur petit groupe de "matchmakers" se composait de Will, Annabeth, Piper, Percy et Léo. Will avait réussi à convaincre Nico de les aider même s'il n'était pas le meilleur placé pour ce genre de choses.

-Bon, finit par dire Annabeth en se levant, je vais envoyer Percy voir Samuel. Ils sont meilleurs amis alors peut-être que Percy va réussir quelque chose avec lui.

-Ouais, bonne idée., répondit Will.

Will préféra rester assis sur le peu de sable qui se trouvait près du lac. Annabeth partit et Will se retrouva seul. En regardant le soleil se coucher, Will commença à supplier mentalement la déesse de l'amour de leur donner un petit coup de main. Après quelques minutes d'un silence mortel, Will se leva pour rejoindre son bungalow.

PERCY

Annabeth avait demandé -ou plutôt donné l'ordre- à Percy de parler à Samuel. I peine deux jours, il ne savait pas que son meilleur pote était amoureux de Mary. Sur le coup, il était étonné mais il s'était dit que cela leur faisait un point commun en plus: ils aimaient tout les deux une fille d'Athéna ultra intelligente qui à un malin plaisir de vous remettre en place. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Samuel mais Percy, lui, il savait. Il y a trois mois de cela, Percy avait fait découvrir un endroit dans la forêt de la colonie à Samuel. Même s'il savait que ce dernier avait une incroyable frousse de l'eau, il l'avait amené à un petit fleuve qu'il aimait bien. Bizarrement, Samuel avait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise devant de l'eau. Depuis, ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble assis contre les deux arbres près du fleuve et maintenant ils s'adoraient. Percy savait bien que lorsque Samuel était introuvable dans la colonie ou qu'il était dans un moment de stress il allait s'asseoir à côté du fleuve pour y réfléchir.

Percy avait totalement raison. Samuel était là, allongé dans l'herbe, prenant un bain de soleil. On l'aurait cru endormi s'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux en entendant Percy arriver.

-Ah, c'est toi., fit Samuel en se redressant.

-Ouais, c'est moi.

-Ça va pas?, demanda Samuel.

-Si, tout va bien!, rassura Percy se rendant compte que sa voix avait l'air triste. Mais toi, t'es sûr que tout va bien?

-Oui, enfin je..., c'est compliqué.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais., lui dit Percy.

-Bon..., soupira t-il.

Samuel passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns nonchalamment. Percy enviait ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il aurait voulut avoir des cheveux comme lui, qui n'ont pas nécessairement besoin d'être coiffés et qui sont déjà merveilleux lorsqu'ils sont en pétards. (On divague non? XD)

-En fait..., commença Samuel.

-Non attends!, l'arrêta Percy. Laisse moi deviner... Ton père?

Percy savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de problèmes de cœur mais il voulait faire comme si il ne savait rien.

-Humm, ça aurait pu mais non.

-T'es pas assez beau! Tu veux tellement toutes les filles du camp que tu te trouves pas assez beau!

-Ahah, non..., pouffa Samuel. Mais... t'es pas loin.

Il avait réussir à lui redonner un sourire et il en était fier. Bon... un sourire mélancolique... mais un sourire!

-C'est les filles? Enfin.. une fille?, dit Percy en forçant bien sur "une".

-Félicitations, Mr Jackson! Vous gagnez... un truc!

-Ouaais!, fit Percy en faisant mine d'être ultra heureux. Mais bon... vas-y raconte.

-Je suis très amoureux d'une fille...

-Qui est?, demanda Percy.

-Mary Lavache, une fille d'Athéna.

-Aaaah... tu seras mon demi-beau-frère du coup!

-Ç-ça va être compliqué là..., lui répondit Samuel en rougissant un peu.

-Tellement que ça?

-Ouais...

Ils se comprenaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire des phrases en plus pour se comprendre. Samuel venait juste de lui dire qu'il pense qu'il n'arrivera jamais à tout dire à Mary même s'il le voulait. Trop de timidité. Ce trait de caractère lui venait sûrement de sa mère. Percy voyait mal Apollon bafouiller devant une de ses futures conquêtes. Mais Percy n'aimait pas voir Samuel dans cet état, le regard vide, rivé vers le fleuve. Aucun sourire alors que son meilleur ami souriait tellement souvent que Percy se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir une mâchoire en bon état. Mais il devait mettre en marche le plan d'Annabeth: lui redonner confiance en lui. C'est bien un truc d'Athéna ça... la confiance en soi pour surmonter quelque chose.

-Bon écoute mon pote, Mary c'est sûrement une personne géniale si tu l'aimes à ce point mais moi, je la connait pas... Et j'aime pas quand t'es triste comme ça aussi. J't'adore tu sais, mais faut que tu saches que séduire une fille c'est pas une mince affaire, crois moi. Faut vraiment que tu comprennes que tu dois te montrer plus fort que ta timidité. Maintenant, tu vas te lever, te reposer et demain tu vas faire le nécessaire pour gérer tes sentiments, OK?

-Wow..., fit seulement Samuel en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est pas tout les jours que tu me fais la leçon, toi.

-Y a une première fois pour tout!, dit Percy. Et j'aimerais bien que toi t'ai ton tout premier vrai grand amour.

-Percy.., interpella Samuel alors qu'il commençait à partir.

-Ouaip?

-Merci.

Samuel l'avait dit avec une telle sincérité que juste ce "merci" le toucha profondément.

-Ah bah, euh.. de rien.

 **N/A: Et voilà! J'ai écrit TOUT le chapitre en écoutant Brofist (la new chanson d'un abonné pour Pewdiepie xD) J'ai vraiment voulu que Percy et Samuel soit très proches. J'aime bien voir Samuel et Percy meilleurs amis malgré la grande phobie de Samuel.**

 **Aniway, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! 3**

 **"Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and always...**

 **STAY AWESOME BROS" (Vive Pewdiepie XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: A la demande de Mary en personne, il y aura un peu plus de chapitres du point de vue de Mary. Et les chapitres seront encore lus longs aussi! x) Même si à chaque fois mes chapitres font une moyenne de 1,400 mots -'**

 **Samary s'est réalisé en vrai depuis un certain temps mais autant faire l'éloge d'une histoire d'amour tellement choupinours :3 ;^;**

 **Bonne lecture!**

MARY

Mary se réveilla dans la bonne humeur de ses camarades de bungalow mais elle ne le partageait pas tellement. Toutes les filles du bungalow 6 s'étaient trouvé un cavalier pour la fête de la Saint Valentin et elle, elle n'avait que trois jours pour s'en trouver un. Elle voulait demander à Samuel, comme ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils étaient proches, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui demander, sa voix se bloquait instantanément et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Justement, ces derniers temps, Samuel venait la voir de plus en plus souvent. Et si Annabeth avait raison? Et si elle était la seule fille à faire battre le cœur du fils d'Apollon?

-Non, impossible...

Elle levait la tête, honteuse, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de parler toute seule et qu'Annabeth et les autres enfants d'Athéna la regardait bizarrement comme si elle était devenue folle. Ils se remirent tous à leur occupations premières sauf Annabeth qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible?, lui demanda Annabeth.

-Oh, rien!, se pressa de répondre Mary.

-Oh, Mary!, fit Annabeth avec un air triste. Je connais ce genre de tête, tu le sais bien! Tu pensais à quelque chose qui te tracasse depuis un petit moment et tu te dis que c'est impossible... Alors, qu'est-ce qui est impossible?

-Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je voit., dit Mary. Je me demandais si tu avais raison. Si Samuel était vraiment amoureux de moi...

-Eh bien pour cela, il faudrait qu'il te le dise!

-Mais comment?!

-Ma chère Mary..., commença sa demi-soeur.

-Oh, ça va être long!, se prépara Mary.

-Absolument!, répondit assurément Annabeth. Donc, ma chère Mary, saches que demain, chaque conseiller en chef de chaque bungalow vont devoir dire un dernier secret... mais seulement aux garçons!

-Et c'est?, s'impatienta Mary.

-J'y viens, j'y viens!, lui dit-elle en ayant un léger rire. Bon... si je te le dis, c'est bien parce que tu as besoin de le savoir, d'accord? Normalement je ne devrais pas te le révéler... Eh bien... tout les garçons ayant une cavalière devront, lors de la Fête, dire à cette dernière ce qu'il ont sur le cœur par rapport à elle. Ils peuvent la considérer comme une amie, une personne précieuse... Bref, ils doivent dire ce qu'ils pensent d'elle.

-Dooooonc..., comprit Mary. Tu veux que je demande à Samuel d'être mon cavalier pour avoir la vérité?

-Exactement! Et tu lui demanderas aujourd'hui!

-Mais, j'ai encore trois jours non?, s'étonna Mary.

-Pas du tout!, lui avoua Annabeth. La deadline c'est ce soir à minuit! A partir de demain, tout les garçons de la colonie seront au courant du "complot" des Aphrodites. Alors tu n'as qu'aujourd'hui pour lui demander.

Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à lui demander cela... Mais elle voulait savoir si ses soupçons étaient vrais.

-Bon, très bien..., je vais lui demander., déclara finalement Mary.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle venant de ta part!, s'écria Annabeth avec un grand sourire.

SAMUEL

Samuel se fit réveiller par Will, sûrement car ce dernier n'en pouvait de le voir dormir jusqu'à midi.

-Toi!, lui hurla Will comme pour vérifier que Samuel était bien réveillé.

-Euuh... Oui, quoi?, lui demanda Samuel se préparant à la colère de son demi-frère.

-Que je suis fier de toi!, fit Will en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Hum...

Samuel ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de cet fierté et du câlin de la part de son demi-frère mais il préferait largement cela plutôt qu'un Will Solace en colère.

-Pourquoi?

-Tout simplement parce que tu as suivis mes conseils et que tu n'as pas fait ta tête de mule comme d'habitude!, répondit Will.

-Oh bah... De rien.

-Ah, oui!, dit Will en s'asseyant en face de Samuel. Demain, à 9h, réunion de bungalow!

-A 9h ?!, s'étrangla Samuel.

-Exactement jeune ours hibernant! Une seule seconde de retard et je te pourris la vie!, menaça Will.

-Merci?

-Ah au fait..., risqua Will. Mary... Est-ce qu'elle...Hum, elle t'as demandé un truc?

-De me réveiller un peu plus tôt!, déclara Samuel.

-Ah... ok.

Will n'avait pas l'air satisfait mais Samuel évita de lui demander la raison de cette insatisfaction. Samuel s'habilla rapidement et sortit du bungalow. Il aurait voulu prendre un bain de soleil matinal s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé nez à nez avec Mary.

-Salut!, fit joyeusement Mary.

MARY

Elle avait essayé d'avoir l'air la moins stréssée du monde même si tout les membres de son corps tremblaient et que ses jambes rêvaient de courir jusqu'en Europe. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse?

-Oh... Salut!, dit Samuel à son tour.

-Étonné de me voir?

-Eh bien..., avoua Samuel. Oui, un peu!

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Petit mais gênant. Mary vit les joues de Samuel rosirent ce qui attenua ses soupçons.

-Hum... Sinon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose?, demanda Samuel, le regard fuyant.

-P-pas particulièrement..., fit Mary en se rapellant la raison de sa présence au bungalow d'Apollon.

-D'accord... Tu veux t'asseoir?, proposa Samuel, lui désignant une chaise.

-Ouais.

Elle s'assit à la petite table de pique-nique en face de Samuel et commença à réfléchir. Comment allait-elle lui demander? Autant le faire simplement.

-Samuel... J'aimerais te demander quelque chose., finit par déclarer Mary.

Samuel la regarda intensément de ses yeux chocolats pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait, ce qui la rendit encore plus nerveuse.

-Tu sais pour la fête de la semaine prochaine, les filles doivent... eh bien, elles doivent se trouver un cavalier.

-Ah... Je ne savais pas. Alors, tu en as un?, demanda Samuel, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Pas du tout et... c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Tu veux demander à un Apollon?, devina Samuel.

-Oui, un garçon en particulier., avoua t-elle.

-Qui est-ce?

Maryse demanda si Samuel faisait exprès ou s'il pensait vraiment qu'elle voulait demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il est brun, il a les yeux couleur chocolat, il a peur de l'eau, fait du violon et... lors d'un voyage que nous avons fait ensemble, il a carrément enlevé son t-shirt pour me le mettre sur le dos car j'avais froid.

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux avec un regard qu'elle voulait dur malgré son stress d'un possible refus. Mary vit Samuel commençant à réaliser qu'elle parlait de lui.

-Par les colombes d'Aphrodite...m-moi?, voulut s'assurer timidement Samuel en rougissant.

-Bien sûr que oui, banane!, s'énerva un peu Mary mais elle le trouvait tellement mignon comme cela.

-Wow, je... je m'y attendais pas en fait...

Mary le regarda encore plus intensément. Son stress augmentait à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle avait très peur qu'il finisse par refuser sa demande. Elle avait tellement pris sur elle pour lui demander. Samuel se rendit enfin compte qu'il la faisait atendre.

-Pardon, je... oui, j'accepte., déclara t-il, rassurant Mary.

Elle s'étonna de sa réaction mais en donna la faute à toute sa nervosité qui pqrtit d'un seul coup. Mary se leva précipitament et se jeta sur Samuel pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le se9rra si fort qu'elle eut peur de l'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle arrêta son étreinte, Samuel essayait d'articuler des mots en vain et était plus rouges qu'un champ de coquelicots. Elle s'écarta de Samuel pour le laisser respirer et elle commença à rire devant la réaction de son cavalier.

Il était craquant comme ça...Mary pensa que ses soupçons sur Samuel était clairs: il l'aimait. Maintenant elle en avaient de nouveaux... mais sur ses propres sentiments...

 **N/A: Vous savez, normalement j'aurais du respecter ma devise d'auteure:**

 **"Quand t'écris une histoire d'amour, tu te met à la place du lecteur et tu fait comme il rêverait et là... PAF! (le chien) Tu fais un coup de pute!**

 **Normalement, Samuel aurait du refuser mais bon, on va être sympa... pour cette fois c;**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hello! Ce chapitre sera le plus loooong de toute l'histoire! Car il c'est le dernier... oui, oui vous êtes tristes mais bon! La raison de cela est:**  
 **Je pars en vacances avec mon frère Samuel (oui, celui de Samary XD)**  
 **Du coup je fait le dernier chapitre et lors de mes vacances je vais pouvoir écrire une toute nouvelle histoire (encore sur PJO) sur la TeamOlympe c:**  
 **J'ai deux Team: la TeamAthéna et la TeamOlympe.**

 **ANIWAY! Bonne lecture!**

WILL

Le lendemain, Will se réveilla de bonne humeur. Mary avait fait sa demande à Samuel et ce dernier avait accepté. De plus, aujourd'hui, il allait annoncer à tout les garçons qu'ils devraient tous dire à leur cavalière ce qu'ils pensent d'elle lors de la fête. Il était 8h, Will s'habilla et sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner. En arrivant, Will faillit s'évanouir. Samuel était là, assis, mangeant un croissant en face de Mary Lavache. Il courut vers son demi-frère, extrêmement heureux.

-Toi!, cria Will en arrivant vers Samuel.

-Aaaaah! Me tue pas! J'ai rien fait j'te dis!, s'exclama Samuel en protégeant son visage.

-Roooh... Je sais que je peux faire peur mais tout de même! Là, c'est toi qui fait peur!

-Je suis d'accord avec Will., déclara Mary tout en continuant de siroter son thé à la framboise.

-Mais il fait flipper à crier comme un dingue aussi!, protesta Samuel.

-C'est parce que je suis fier de toi, mon cher demi-frère adoré!, assura Will à Samuel, en le gratifiant d'un sourire enthousiaste.

-Oui,vous êtes je sais plus combien à m'avoir félicité ce matin., gronda Samuel.

-C'est tellement rare de te voir debout cette heure aussi, Samuel!, se moqua Mary.

Will savait que dès que c'était Mary qui le taquinait, Samuel ne disait rien et acceptait ses moqueries même si elles le vexaient un peu.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Will, ma menace des quelques secondes tient toujours, fils d'Apollon!

-Dommage!

Will s'éloigna et vit que Mary et Samuel se rapprochait de plus en plus. Depuis que Samuel était le cavalier de Mary pour la fête, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle et on les aurait presque cru en couple. Mais Will savait que ce n'était pas encore fait...

Le petit-déjeuner passé, Will se posta devant le bungalow des Apollon et attendit que les premiers garçons du bungalow arrivent. A 8h50, presque tout le monde était présent. Il ne manquait que Samuel et Cecil. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La réunion de bungalow pouvait commencer.

-Bon, commença Will, vous savez tous que dans 2 jours à peine, vous participerez à la fête en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin organiser par les Aphrodites. Pour cette occasion, beaucoup d'entre vous ont reçu une demande, ou plusieurs, d'une fille pour qu'il soit son cavalier. Donc ce message s'adresse à tous ceux qui ont une cavalière.

Aucun garçon ne partit. Pas très étonnant. Les fils d'Apollon étaient les plus adorés par les filles de la Colonie.

-Superbe, je vois que vous avez été chanceux., félicita Will. Je serai le seul de ce bungalow à ne pas venir alors.

-Tu vas profiter d'être seul avec Nico?, le taquina Cecil en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Bon réflexe, mon gars!

-Ce n'est pas le sujet., continua Will en restant sérieux malgré qu'il sentait que ses joues voulaient prendre feu. Bref! Les filles ont du vous demander comme cavalier et vous, vous aller devoir leur dire tout ce que vous penser de votre cavalière lors de la fête! Que vous la considériez comme une amie, une connaissance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre il faudra lui dire. Même..., Will fixa intensément Samuel dans les yeux à ce moment là, même si vous avez des sentiments pour elle. Vous DEVREZ lui dire. Est-ce bien clair et compris?

Tout les garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Il adorait être sévère et autoritaire. Il se sentait plus organisé.

MARY

Annabeth ne lui avait pas demandé, elle l'avait obligé. Sa demi-sœur voulait absolument qu'elles se trouvent des tenues pour la fête ensemble. Être ensemble, ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais elle aurait aimé que ce soit pour autre chose que du shopping.

-Je te verrais bien avec une robe courte et mignonne toi!, lui avoua Annabeth.

-Mignonne?

-Ouais! Avec des vollants ou du tulle par exemple... Mais tout en restant simple!

-Wooooh... Calme là! Depuis quand tu t'y connais niveau mode?, s'étonna Mary.

-Bon... Ok j'avoue, j'ai demandé à Adenora et Céleste de me faire un debrieffing sur les chiffons.

-Je me disais aussi!

Adenora et Céleste étaient les mieux placées pour parler de vêtements. Ce qui explique pourquoi la déesse des Ténèbres s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Aphrodite d'ailleurs. Quant à Adenora, elle avait beau être timide et combative, son point faible était la mode. Plutôt ironique.

-Elles nous ont conseillé quoi alors?, demanda Mary.

-Pour toi, une robe bustier courte noire avec des motifs violets ou roses. Par dessus, un... euh, j'ai oublié le terme mais c'est un petit gilet noire qui s'arrête sur la poitrine, tu vois?

-Hum, ouais...

-Et des escarpins violets ou roses...

-Des escarpins?!

-Oui, je cite..., déclara Annabeth, cela met tes chevilles en valeur et au moins tu as quelques centimètres de plus. Tu seras moins ridicule face à Samuel.

-Je suis pas si petite non plus!, protesta Mary.

-Sans commentaire., répondit Annabeth.

Mary mesurait 1m54... c'est pas faux que c'était un peu petit mais elle n'était pas liliputienne non plus! Mais Annabeth avait raison. Samuel était particulièrement grand et 24cm de différence ça se remarquait. Alors 2 ou 3 cm de plus de lui ferait sûrement pas de mal.

-Et pour toi?, demanda Mary.

-Une robe longue à paillettes bleu marine très foncé. Avec des balerines noires.

-Des balerines?

-Contrairement â toi, je peux embrasser Percy sans me faire un torticoli. D'ailleurs... Vous devrez être assis pour vous embrasser tout les deux!, ajouta Annabeth en riant.

Le pensée d'embrasser Samuel ne l'avait jamais touchée mais maintenant qu'elle était sûr qu'il l'aimait, Samuel pourrait très bien lui plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres pour lui signifier son amour. Mais depuis un moment ce n'était pas les sentiments de Samuel qui la préoccupait... Mais plutôt les siens.

SAMUEL

La fameuse fête qui le faisait trembler de plus en plus était dans exactement 18h et 47 minutes. Il avait carrément fait le calcul pour savoir à quel moment il allait devoir avouer ses sentiments à Mary. Il savait juste qu'il devrait lui dire mais à quel instant de la soirée... là, il ne savait absolument pas. De plus, Will avait menacé de faire transformer en cochon par Lou Ellen, le seul fils d'Apollon qu'il verrait en jogging lors de la fête. Ce qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il voulait voir des garçons avec une chemise et une veste de smoking. Samuel avait déjà sa tenue. Une chemise avec sa veste noire qui lui mettait la taille en valeur. Et pour continuer dans l'étonnement, il mettrait le seul jean noir qui n'était pas troué de sa garde-robe.  
En parlant de tenue, Samuel se demanda si Mary laisserait ses cheveux reposer sur ses épaules pour une fois. Elle avait toujours les cheveux attachés. Que ce soit en une queue de cheval, un chignon, des nattes ou même des couettes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec ses cheveux détachés.

 _Trente minutes avant la fête:_

Samuel n'en pouvait plus. Il était sûrement la gars le plus stressé à l'idée de passer du temps avec une fille. Surtout que cette fille, il en était profondément amoureux et qu'il allait devoir lui avouer ses sentiments envers elle. Les enfants d'Hécate, qui s'étaient occupés de l'organisation, finissait quelques détails. Adenora vint pourtant vers lui, accompagnée de Piper. Elles étaient très élégantes, même si Piper continuait à vouloir passer inaperçu en ayant adopté une simple robe noire sans manches ce qui, bien évidemment, la rendait encore plus jolie malgré elle. Jason allait être aux anges! Quant à Adenora, elle avait opté pour une robe grise et longue , comme à son habitude, mais un peu plus sophistiqué. Samuel n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avec les cheveux courts d'Adenora, on puisse faire une telle coupe. Elle avait coiffé sa mèche vers l'arrière, ce qui dégageait entièrement son visage et le reste de ses cheveux gris étaient retenus dans une petit chignon haut.

-Ce soir, c'est le grand soir!, s'exclama Piper en donnant une tape sur l'épaule à Samuel.

-Ouais..

-Oh! Il est nerveux! C'est trop mignon!, fit Piper.

-T'inquiète pas., lui dit Adenora sur le ton le plus calme et posé du monde. Tout ira bien et puis...

Les deux filles regardèrent autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutaient comme si elles allaient lui confier un grand secret.

-Aphrodite est présente!, murmura Piper, pleine de joie.

-Que les Dieux bénissent Céleste d'ailleurs!, rajouta Adenora.

-Oh, oui!, renchérit Piper. Grâce à sa grande amitié avec ma mère, et à ton demi-frère aussi, Aphrodite a accepté d'être l'invité d'honneur de cette fête!

-Grâce... à mon demi-frère?, s'étonna Samuel.

-Oui!, déclara Adenora. La déesse nous a confié que Will Solace l'avait prié mentalement et qu'elle en fut énormément touché.

-Wow...

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais la fête va bientôt commencer et on doit aider Céleste à arriver!, dit Piper en partant avec Adenora.

La fête allait justement bientôt commencer. Dans environ cinq minutes. Il voyait beaucoup de garçons et de filles discuter ensemble en attendant le début de la fête. Il se sentait un peu seul tout de même. Assis, sur un banc, à attendre la fille qu'il aime.

-Samuel!

Il tourna la tête et il la vit. Il vit la Mary la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu de toute sa vie accompagnée d'une Annabeth très élégante. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de lui, Mary rigola.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois avec un pantalon qui n'est pas déchiré Samuel!

-Il y a une première fois pour tout!, dit Samuel en rigolant à son tour.

-Cette phrase, c'est celle de Percy petit voleur!, fit remarquer Annabeth. D'ailleurs, je vais... vous laisser tout les deux.

Et elle partit vers Percy qui lui faisait signe de la main. Annabeth adressa un clin d'œil à Mary en partant,ce qui vit légèrement rougir cette dernière.

-Mes chéris!, tonna une voix féminine derrière eux.

C'était Aphrodite, dans une des robes les plus blanche du monde. À ses côtés se trouvait Céleste. Pas très logique d'avoir la déesse des Ténèbres pour une fête d'amoureux. Mais Céleste était amoureuse elle aussi, et Samuel remarqua Luke Castellan adossé contre un arbre dans l'ombre. De plus, les deux déesses s'étaient liées d'amitié alors les voir ensemble avait peut-être un sens finalement. Céleste portait une robe noire décorée d'arabesques argentées. Ses cheveux étaient toujours détachés mais beaucoup plus volumineux qu'à son habitude. Sa robe longue était plutôt moulante et laissait deviner les formes de la fille héritière d'Hadès. Ses bras étaient ornés d'une ribambelle de bijoux en argent qui lui allaient pourtant très bien.

-Oh que je suis heureuse de pouvoir assister à une fête où les cœurs balancent!, continua Aphrodite. Ne tardons pas plus longtemps! Dansez, mes p'tits choux et laissez l'amour faire son boulot!

La déesse fit un geste de la main et des confettis et des colombes apparurent. Cecil mit la musique en marche et Nina, la sœur d'Adenora commença à distribuer des boissons à tout le monde. La piste de danse se remplit rapidement et Samuel finit par se décider.

-Mary... Tu veux... Tu veux danser?, proposa Samuel.

-Bien sûr!, lui répondit Mary avec un grand sourire.

MARY

Mary passait sûrement la soirée la plus incroyable de sa vie. Lors de sa sortie shopping avec Annabeth, elles avaient beaucoup discuté et Mary lui avait fait par de ses soupçons sur ses propres sentiments. Maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé avec Annabeth et que sa demi-sœur lui avait dit de bien réfléchir, elle était sûre maintenant. Mais Mary préféra se réjouir de l'instant présent. Elle était incroyablement étonnée que Samuel saches danser. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devoir prendre des cours de danse pour pouvoir danser avec lui à nouveau. Après lui avoir proposé de danser avec lui, Samuel avait tendu la main vers en souriant. Comme elle prenait la main de Samuel, ce dernier mit son autre main sur sa taille et il commençait à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il était vraiment doué et heureusement d'ailleurs. Mary n'aurait pas vraiment voulu danser avec un garçon qui lui marche tout le temps sur les pieds.  
La soirée était très animée. Entre les danses menées par Samuel, les fabuleux moments où Percabeth se faisait voir à nouveau et les fous rires que lui donnait son cavalier, Mary était très heureuse. Elle voyait dans un coin sombre, le couple Lukeste en train de s'embrasser. Luke étant normalement mort, Céleste avait sûrement réussi à convaincre son père de le ramener quelques temps pour la fête. Hadès ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille. Surtout que c'était sa fille héritière et qu'il l'aimait énormément. C'est étrange mais le dieu des Enfers, souvent considéré comme un homme très sombre et macabre, était le père le plus aimant envers ses enfants.

Soudain, la musique se baissa jusqu'à s'arrêter et Aphrodite se leva.

-Que serait la Saint Valentin sans déclaration d'amour ou d'amitié, mes chéris?, fit la déesse. Les garçons... Vous savez quoi faire!

Mary, étant l'une des seules au courant de ce moment du programme, se tourna vers Samuel. Son cavalier avait pris une teinte rouge écarlate et essayait d'échapper au regard de Mary.

-De quoi elle parle, Samuel?, demanda Mary en faisant mine de rien savoir.

Elle voulait qu'il lui dise ses sentiments en face et, de toute façon, elle irait même jusqu'à implorer Aphrodite pour ça.

-J-je... L-les garçons d-doivent, euh..., essayait de dire Samuel.

Il bégayait énormément comme si on voulait lui arracher son secret le plus profond.

-Calme-toi Samuel., le rassura Mary. Tu sais quoi, je vais t'aider.

-P-pardon?, fit Samuel en se passant la main sur le visage, comme cela allait atténuer le rouge de ses joues.

-Je sais que les garçons doivent dire ce qu'ils pensent de leur cavalières., lui avoua Mary. Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de m'expliquer, dis-moi.

Samuel tourna la tête vers Mary et plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Mary. Il rougissait toujours autant et se mordait les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Mais dans son regard il n'y avait aucune peur. Mary y vit tout le courage qu'il puisait pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Samuel?

-Mary, je..., déclara Samuel. On se connaît depuis un certain et parfois j'me suis comporté un peu bizarrement. C'est tout simplement parce que... parce que...

Samuel serra le poing et finit par le desserrer pour prendre la main de Mary.

-C'est parce que je t'aime, Mary. Je suis follement amoureux de toi et je pense tout le temps à toi.

C'est bon. Il lui avait avoué. Elle savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait réellement. De plus, il avait rajouté le mot "follement" pour bien démontrer qu'il l'aimait énormément. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé faire il y a une semaine à peine, elle serra la main de Samuel un peu plus fort et caressa le visage du fils d'Apollon avec ses doigts.

-Doucement, Bersec..., lui dit Mary. Tu sais quoi, assumons. C'est réciproque.

-V-vraiment?

-Oui. J'aime un garçon qui a la flippe de l'eau et qui adore Percy Jackson.

En finissant sa phrase, Mary se rapprocha de Samuel et l'embrassa. Samuel lui rendit le baiser.

-J'offre ma bénédiction au nouveau couple!, déclara Aphrodite en se levant de son trône dorée. Comment vais-je vous appeler vous deux... Hmm, oh! Je sais! Samary! C'est mignon. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez ma bénédiction!

Aphrodite leur avait offert sa bénédiction. Ce n'est pas rien.

Mais bon, elle était heureuse avec Samuel.

WILL

-T'as fait ça?, re-demanda Nico.

-Ouaip!

-T'as prié Aphrodite pour Samuel., répéta Nico. J'y crois toujours pas. Pour Samuel? T'es vraiment le meilleur demi-frère qu'on puisse avoir.

-Et toi t'es pas le plus enthousiaste des gars...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Solace.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis devant le lac, la main dans la main, en regardant le ciel illuminé d'étoiles. Nico posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Will.

-Ose dire que je devient tendre et je t'étrangle., menaça Nico.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange...

 **N/A: Avouez c'est la fin la plus choupinours du monde c; Du Solangelo, du Samary, du Percabeth, du Lukeste et un clin d'œil à Jasper. Avouez j'suis trop forte XD J'ai fécouté je sais pas combien de musiques de Maroon 5 pour ce chapitre x)  
#2.800 mots sans les N/A**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci Aphrodite**  
 **Stay awesome Bros c;**


End file.
